corruptcongressfandomcom-20200213-history
Raul Baba
Raul Baba (full name Raul Vinci fake name Rahul Gandhi) is a famous Italian comedian, who is famous to be the son of Rajiv Gandhi, and the most crying leader of the world's most corrupt party, Congress. Alleged of serious crimes like rapes and consuming drugs, he is currently married to Juvenitta, daughter of a Columbian drug mafia leader. After finishing school education, Raul Baba got admission at the St. Stephens College in Ne w Delhi, not on merit basis but on sports quota of rifle shooting. However due to being getting failed in Hindi, he had no option left other than crying. Somehow he did his BA from a christian missionary in Florida in 1994. The genuineness of this degree is questioned. Many of you might have seen the famous movie “Munna Bhai MBBS”. In 2008 Raul Baba was prevented from using an auditorium of the Chandra Shekhar Azad University in Kanpur for a students’ rally. Subsequently, the Vice-Chancellor of the university, V.K. Suri, was ousted by the UP Governor. During 26/11 when the whole country was tense about how to tackle the Mumbai terror, Raul Baba was lavishly partying with his friends till 5 AM. Rahul Gandhi advises austerity for all Congress members. He says it is the duty of all politicians to be austere. On the other hand he has a ministerial bungalow with a fully equipped gym. He is a regular member of at least two of the Delhi’s poshest gyms, one of which is 5-star rated. Rahul Gandhi’s trip to Chennai in 2009 to campaign for austerity cost the party more than Rs 1 Crore. Such inconsistencies show that initiatives taken by Raul Baba are not his own but, workout of his party men only. During the 2007 election campaign in Uttar Pradesh, Rahul Gandhi said that “if anyone from the Nehru-Gandhi family had been active in politics then, the Babri Masjid would not have fallen”. It doubtlessly shows his Mohammedan affiliation as a loyalty to his ancestors. On Dec 31, 2004, John M. Itty, a retired college professor in Alappuzha district of Kerala, contended that action should be taken against Raul Baba and his wife Juvenitta for staying together for three days at a resort in Kerela. It is a criminal offense under Immoral Trafficking Act as they are not officially married. Anyway, one more foreigner daughter-in-law is waiting to rule the tolerant Indians. The Swiss magazine Schweizer Illustrierte’s 11 November 1991 issue revealed that Raul Baba was the beneficiary of accounts worth US $2 billion controlled by his mother Antonia Maino. In the night of 3 December 2006, Raul Baba along with his foreigner friends gang raped then twenty four year old Sukanya Devi at a VIP Guest House in Amethi. She is the daughter of Balram Singh & Sumitra Devi of 23-12 Medical Choke, Sanjay Gandhi Marg, Amethi, Raebareli, Uttar Pradesh. Police refused to register complaint; the National Commission for Women headed by Dr. Girija Vyas acted as a Congress party office. The victim and her family is missing since then. Sachin Tendulkar is a youth icon, Amir Khan is a youth icon, Mahendra Singh Dhoni is a youth icon, Arvind Kejriwal is youth icon, but Rahul Gandhi is not. All of these people have made their names by excelling in their fields and achieving the highest level of accomplishments in their fields. They are an inspiration to the millions, Rahul Gandhi on the other hand is a politician at best, and people do not rally behind him, of course unless they are paid for it. Raul Baba is Muslim from his grandfather;s side, i.e, Feroz Khan; and from his mother's side, he is a christian. .Category:Nehru-Gandhi Family